


Zamazenta

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Ghost Zacian, Ghost Zamazenta, Human Zacian, Human Zamazenta, It Gets Better, Zacian and Zamazenta have problems, everybody is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop meets Zacians Brother
Relationships: Hop & Zacian (Pokemon), Hop & Zamazenta
Series: Mama Zacian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Zamazenta

"Hop, I need to ask you something."

The little Boy turns to Zacian and smiles at her. Her facial expression is gentle, but there is something in it that he can't read.

"Yes? "

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Hop blinks briefly and cocked his head. What does he want to be? His family expects him to become like his brother, but that wasn't Zacian's question. She doesn't care about what his Family says. It's something Hop learned a long time ago.

"I-I don't know. Everyone always says that I should be exactly like Leon, but I don't know who I want to be."

Zacian strokes his head and Hop looks at her. She is a really good Advisor and always listens to him. He trusts her with his everything.

"That's okay. As long as you go your own way."

" What?"

She looks away and seems to be very depressed. Hop looks at her with concern. He doesn't like it when she's sad.

"I have often watched people fall into ruin because they imitated others. When I see your family pushing you in this direction ... I'm scared for you."

The little Boy hugs her tightly and she hugs him back. Hop notices drops falling on his head and looks up.

Zacian is crying ...

He has never seen her cry. She always behaves strong and inviolably. It is scary to see her like this. Hop doesn't know what to do. Zacian is upset and he doesn't know how to cheer her up again.

"Zacian, I-"

"It's OK. I am sorry that I lost my cool."

She dries her tears and sighs.

"Hop, my brother will visit me tomorrow. Will you be with me when he comes? I don't think that I can face him alone. "

Zacian and her brother have a very complicated relationship. They used to be really close, but then something happened that let them to fight each other. Now they just ignore each other and haven't talked for a long time.

It makes him really sad when he thinks about it. What if the same thing happens to him and Leon? Would they act the same? 

"Of course I will come! When should I come? What do I do? "  
____________________________________________  
"When does he come? "

Hop asks when he looks at Zacian. She puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him with a strained smile.

"He should come soon. Don't worry."

She sounds concerned and Hop nods. He doesn't know if he wants the other to come soon or to stay away.

Hop notices Zacian tensing up and a figure emerges from the shadows. It is a tall man who looks a lot like Zacian. He stops in front of them and kneels down on Hop. 

"Zacian."

"Zamazenta."

Her Voice sounds cold and distant and Hop has to pull together so he would not to hide behind her. He does it for her, he remembers himself. He couldn't run. The Man kneels in front of him and Hop shivers at the intensity of his Eyes.

"Who are you? "

"H-hop"

The Man is really imitating and Hop is fighting the urge to run away. Zacian needs his moral support. The Man sights and stands back up.

"You're already grooming a new one? Weren't you the one saying that we need to stop? To keep out of the human world?"

His voice sounds angry and Zacian looks just as angry as he sounds. Hop never saw her look like this.

"I am not grooming him!"

"Why is he with you then? Only the next Generation can see this Form. Do you have no shame to lie to me like that? Especially what happend to our last-"

"Quiet!"

Zacian sounds enraged and both Hop and Zamazenta have to step a step back. She is completely livid and Hop thinks that she will attack her Brother any moment. He starts to wimmer. 

"Zacian. Please. I don't really know what happened between you two, but you told me that you used to be close. This isn't how siblings are supposed to be. It was a long time ago, can't you just forgive each other? "

The Boy couldn't understand. Whenever he and his Brother would fight, they always make up again before Leon would leave again. Hop would never forgive himself, if something happened to Leon and he would die thinking Hop hates him.

Zacian and Zamazenta turn to him. The woman seems to calm down again and both suddenly look really sad.

"Child..."

"There are things that can't be forgiven."

The Man closes his eyes and Zacian looks away. What happened between them? What could destroy a relationship so much. 

"But don't you miss each other?"

"It doesn't matter."

Hop bites his lips at Zacian Answer. Doesn't Matter? 

"Aren't you guys sad that you can't be together?"

He could feel how tears start to fall from his Eyes and the Siblings did not look any better.

"Hop, right? Why are you asking us this? What's in it for you?"

The boy looks at the man and then at the woman. They have the same heart shattering Expression and Hop feels terrible for them. 

"Zacian always helps me when I am hurt, so I need to help her when she is hurt. You are both hurt. You've been hurt for a really long time."

Zamazenta looks at him and then at Zacian. His expression is hurt and there is something anxious in it.

""Zacian, I-"

"I am sorry. "

Her voice is mournful and Hop looks up to her. Tears are falling out of her eyes. Zacian is sobbing and Hop wants to hug her thigtly, but he couldn't move. 

"I should have stopped her. I shouldn't have fought against you. I thought that what she was doing was right. I-I just-"

Zamazenta looks at her, before he hugs his Sister tightly, in what must be a really long time. Hop looks at them before he slowly retreats. He knows that they need to be alone to heal right now.

As Hop walks home, he couldn't help but wonder what happened between them. It must have been terrible.


End file.
